pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Calem (game)
Calem is the male protagonist from the X and Y games. His home at the start of the game is Vaniville Town. His female counterpart is Serena. Appearance Calem is a bit tall for his age and thin boy, and has straight, chin length black hair with gray eyes and wears a dark red hat with sunglasses. He also wears a blue track jacket with white stripes, navy blue slim fit pants, and black combat boots with blue laces. He carries around a black messenger bag with blue decals on it. He has a Mega Ring on his left wrist. If the player character is female, he does not wear a hat. Personality When acting as the player character's rival, Calem appears to be a very mature trainer with a deeply ingrained sense of justice. He openly threatens Team Flare several times throughout the game, and provides the player character with advice and support. He cares greatly about all Pokémon, and asists the player character in battling Team Flare on several occasions. He is a good sportsman, who does not take losing badly, merely using it as an opportunity to improve himself. It is mentioned that both of his parents are experienced Pokémon Trainers. Biography Games ]] Calem is a boy living in Vaniville Town with his friends Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna. Masters Anime Generations Manga Adventures Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! Sprites Pokémon Route 7 Calem joins you in Route 7 to have a Multi Battle against Tierno and Trevor. If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Glittering Cave Calem joins you in Glittering Cave to fight Team Flare in a Multi Battle. He uses the following team: If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Tower of Mastery If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Coumarine City If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Route 14 If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Poké Ball Factory Calem joins you in a Multi Battle against Bryony and Celosia. If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Anistar City If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Victory Road If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Kiloude City Here, you can battle him all the times you want, but only once per day. If you chose Chespin= |-| If you chose Fennekin= |-| If you chose Froakie= Trivia *Prior to the release of Pokémon X and Y, pre-release media referred to Calem as "Xavier." *He has a very close resemblance with Hilbert, the male protagonist from the Generation V's Pokemon Black & White. *Rather than having more summer focused clothes (skin baring) like his female counterpart, Calem has a larger variety of purchasable clothes better fit for cold weather, such as jackets and hoodies. *Ash Ketchum's outfit for traveling through the Kalos region is based on Calem's own starter outfit. *Unlike some other game protagonists, Calem is estimated to have began his journey at around his late teens. In the post-game of XY, Emma is 16, making Calem estimated to be around 17, due to his being older than Emma. In the official timeline, XY also parallels Black 2/White 2. Since Red is around the ages of 21-31 as of Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon, and 19-29 as of Black 2/White 2, that would make Calem around 19-29 years of age by the same time period. Gallery Pokémon-Amie artwork.png|Calem, Serena, and their Pokémon in Pokémon-Amie XY Riding Gogoat.png|Calem riding the Gogoat Shuttle Calem.jpg|Calem and his Froakie Handtowel Calem Mega Ring.png|Official artwork of Calem's Mega Ring Screenshot_2017-08-27-14-34-06.png|'Calem' after losing to a battle. Category:Main characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Generation VI characters Category:Characters from Kalos Category:Protagonists Category:Rival characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Male characters